Iriniel and Legolas
by jewlisa v
Summary: Iriniel sets out to save Middle Earth and finds elven love along the way
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
Home is behind The world ahead And there are many paths to tread Through shadow On the edge of night  
  
Until the stars are all alight  
  
Mist and shadow Cloud and shade All shall fade All shall, fade.  
  
I, Iriniel, daughter of the fallen Haldir of Lorien, Healer, Keeper of Arindiel, tribe of Galadriel have been put on the realm of Middle Earth for a reason.  
  
Lasto Bethin Tolodun Nunne Galad  
Estelio Iriniel.  
  
In the common tongue it reads: Voice of clear silver light. Trust in Iriniel, keeper of Arindiel. The time of my people has begun. I start with the story of the fall of my father Haldir. The battle of Helm's Deep is over. The war of Middle Earth has just begun... He stood proud as a king with the light of battle in his eyes. His hair seemed woven of gold, sword singing, eyes azure flashes of hope against the sunset. He fought, blade cleaving through enemy flesh.  
  
Suddenly, from the blood-stained hilltop below, Aragorn cried, "Haldir! Nath Parras! To the Keep!" He turned to yell to his men, and found an Orc-blade sliced his wrist. He gasped and cried out in pain.  
  
My father swayed as the same Orc- blade pierced his back. Aragorn cried out in grief, unmistakable. He cried Haldir's name over and over, killed the Orc and ran to him.  
  
Aragorn held my father in his arms, his head tipped back, a look of sleep, and I shed silent tears of sorrow as I watched him die in my mind. The light of the morn-star was with him, as was I.  
  
Aragorn knew he would not let his friend die in vain, and as a new king rises, the dawn breaks.  
  
So is the reason I set upon my quest to bring the light of Arindiel to all Middle Earth. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:you people are making me cry with your bad reviews!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I ride with my kin, Erwenia and Golondrien, Elves of the Woodland Realm. Erwenia is a daughter of the Moon, and Golondrien, is the brother of the Elven Prince Legolas. I carry the mirror of the future, my sword, bow, and quiver, and of course Arindiel. My father carved a star for me till it could hang around my neck on a chain made of moondust.  
  
We ride on the Maras, stallions of the North, Sassafras, Nimrodel, and Stormcrow. As we caught up with the Company, Legolas sensed us and whispered, "Arindiel," in greeting. He and his brother both dismounted and went to talk on a quiet hilltop.  
  
Erwenia and I are left to confer with the Man and the Dwarf. "We wish to come with you. We shall ride to Gondor." Aragorn smiled, "All is agreed then, mount and ride on." (He, of course, had been told of our purpose and coming by Celeborn.)  
  
We rode past vales and hills of beeches and birch trees, fields of heather and clover golden with autumn, and the sunset dipping the mountains in gold. We stopped a few leagues away from Emyn Muil, the rock labrynth.  
  
"We will cross at first light, get some rest, and recuperate, Elves." Legolas looked comically angry.  
  
About midnight, I heard my blood beckoning to the trees, singing in my veins the chorus of the Eldar. I followed. I was now clothed only in my white nespara and gold circlet. I ran happily under beech and elm with the winds of the night, like a hunted animal.  
  
I stopped at a great birch of silver and sank to the ground in front of the trunk. I lay contentedly gazing at the stars, milky dots on blue velvet black. Running my fingers to the one hanging around my neck, I smiled.  
  
Then, a clear voice, like a silver bell on the night air, rose into beautiful Elven song: A! Elbereth Gilthoniel! Silivren penna miriel O menel aglar elenath Gilthoniel! A! Elbereth! We still remember, we who dwell In this far land beneath the trees The starlight on the Western Seas!  
  
The Elf did not notice me creep up the tree, too busy singing. And as I turned to face the stranger I found a cupid's bow, dimples, strong brow, sapphire eyes, and long golden hair shining with starlight.  
  
Who but the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas? "Arindiel, my lady." He smiled, white teeth flashing in the dark. "Ah, how fair an Elf! She must have been a star once, plucked down from the heavens to give light to us unfortunate few on the ground."  
  
"You are fair in tongue, and of face,my Prince." And he began to sing again:  
  
Home is behind The world ahead And there are many paths to tread Through shadow To the edge of night Until the stars are all alight Mist and and shadow Cloud and shade All shall fade All...Shall...Fade... "The doom of Middle Earth is near. But knew I how, I would save it by sacrifice," he whispered. I put my hand to the chain around my neck and drew it out. The shining star lit up us and the treetop.  
  
I clasped the jewel in my hands, a multi-faceted, crystalline thing. "Hold out your hand Lord," I commanded. He complied, and I pressed it into his palm. "The Morn-star shows the future. What do you see? Speak it unto me."  
  
He looked deep into the depths of the star before muttering in Elvish High- Tongue, "I cannot tell but show you," And he captured me in a graceful yet wild kiss, soft as silk, yet deep and stealing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: "thank you for everyone who likes my story sorry it took so long to post and this is an AU by the way, and its during the war of the ring peace people!"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
And as our mouths parted, his breath rose in a sigh of silver mist. "Ah, but you are the fair one, milady, and I certainly see more of me in your future." His fingers brushed my hair, face, neck, lips. "Why do you need to know me by touch, Prince?" I murmured.  
  
"If I should go blind in battle, I should like to still know how beautiful you are by the touch of a hand." And so saying, he kissed my hand and leapt down from the tree. I had a sudden urge to leap on him, make him fall under me, but resisted.  
  
Instead, I crept slowly down and gave chase like a wolf hunting a deer. He laughed, for he knew I was catching up. I tripped him, fell on him, at which point he rolled over on me and pinned me to the ground so I could not get up.  
  
I struggled pointlessly against his body weight, but the force holding me down was too much. I pretended to give up so he let his weight off me, then began to roll down the hill, grabbing his arms and taking him with me. We tumbled over and over, laughing, heather clinging to our hair.  
  
As we came to a stop I found he had me pinned again. "Let me alone, let me up!" I protested. I gasped from loss of breath. He smiled, then let me up. Then I grabbed him and kissed him with animal ferocity.  
  
A sudden sound, we parted, and hearkened like wolves catching scent. Suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed me from behind, pinioning my arms to my sides. I wheeled around, coming face to face with....  
  
Golondrien! "Unhand me, O unkempt one!" I said coolly to my oldest friend. "But my dear brother would not unhand you, now would he?" I smiled pure innocence. Legolas flushed slightly.  
  
His scent was still on me, like warm soil, pine trees and honeysuckle. I read his thoughts unknowingly, and he was breathing in my scent, the smell of tiger lilies in a mountain pool.  
  
I saw Aragorn, too, with a laughing twinkle in his eye. "Go, Irini. Erwennia is waiting. It is sunrise." I laughed to myself and went to find Moon Daughter, who was also smiling. "Come, Iri! Tell me now. Aragorn has spoke unto me where you have kept residence all night!"  
  
"Hmph!" said I, plopping down into the heather, which I'd rolled in only a few hours before with him. I was about to tell her when Golondrien dropped my effects into my lap. "Go and dress, lady. Prepare yourself for the coming day." I went into a thicket.  
  
And almost as soon as I had started to change, a voice said, "Do make sure no one is watching next time!" A flash of gold hair, and he was gone. I then glanced around (just to make sure) then pulled on my robes and mithril, sheathed my sword and slung my quiver and bow upon my back.  
  
Upon coming out of the thicket, a shriek rent the air. Huge leathery wings, yellow eyes, wet fangs dripping slaver... It was a Nazgul upon a winged thing! Legolas and Golondrien fired double into its mouth. Legolas got swiped by the razor spiked tail. He fell, nearly impaled by the spike. I screamed then gasped, for the beast had turned its attention to me.  
  
It shrieked. I got up and slashed with my blade. It slashed back with its tail. A spike ran along my throat, gashing from chin to chest. Pain ran through my whole body, and I felt hot, wet blood run down my neck and poison slow my blood.  
  
Bubbling foam came to my mouth, poison from the wound. Animal screams of pain died in my throat, but I was paralyzed as the gash bubbled and bled. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Erwenia ran to me, throwing her body on mine, taking the death slash meant for me. She coughed scarlet and lay still. Golondrien, Aragorn, and Gimli were still up, fighting weakly, dripping blood.  
  
My eyes went dark, rolled back in my head. Skewed images tipped sideways in my mind. Legolas' blood soaking the heather scarlet, Erwenia not breathing beside me, Golondrien stabbed in the chest, Gimli thrown, broken and bleeding, Aragorn standing tall, watching the Nazgul get off his winged steed.  
  
I felt a rush of warmth and bravery for the King. Galadriel and Celeborn took my hands and raised me up with a breath of warm wind. I rose, glowing with white light. Aragorn took my hand. We raised our arms to the heavens, lightning exploded, thunder boomed, shining brighter than Mithrandir himself.  
  
I raised Arindiel to the sword of Aragorn. Light flowed along his blade, forcing me to my knees. He clove head from body, holding sword to the Nazgul, who gave a final deafening shriek, then glided away.  
  
The light faded, and so did I. I swooned and knew no more. All was black. I strayed from the world and awoke with great pain. I moved to Golondrien, placing hands upon his chest and healed the bloody puncture, poultice for the poison. He still choked for air but looked somewhat better.  
  
Next I moved to Legolas who had a large circular wound in his side, almost piercing him straight through, blood gushing in a river upon the field of red. I again laid my hands upon him and healed the wound, but he had lost too much blood.  
  
Quickly I said the healing spell, and trickled water down his throat. He swallowed, and his mouth opened. Then two blue flames lit up the dark. He pulled me to him and took my lips captive. As always, he kissed me at the wrong time.  
  
Gimli was unconscious but breathing. Erwennia was wounded but not poisoned. I healed her, she woke with surprise on her fair face and together, Moon and Star, we healed the rest.  
  
"My ladies, how can I repay?" Aragorn said. "We want nothing but that the Company lives once more, Elfstone." He bowed to us and bade us go wash in the river.  
  
Erwennia sat on the riverbank, as did I. We took off our circlets and laid them in a bush, unsheathed our blades, cleaned and dried them. Then on a rash decision, we jumped into the river, in nothing but our skins.  
  
Soon we heard a rustle above us. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Authors note: thanx 4 the good reviews people! Sorry it took so long to post. Check out my POTC fic! Disclaimer: I OWN YOU!   
  
We stared up aghast. A slapping sound, then a curse of "Ah, you're falling!" "Legolas!" Above, silken hair trailed down from an overhanging branch "Argh!" said the hair, and went back up the tree. A white birch overhanging the river twanged a branch and out fell Legolas.  
  
The Prince of Mirkwood was in the water, dripping wet. "Uh......" Another splintering of wood, and Golondrien fell on top of his head. "You...." He cursed in broken English and Elvish. Then he noticed us.  
  
"Hello, Healers. You're probably wondering what we're doing here. There is a perfectly reasonable explanation. And we'll tell you when we make it up!" And they ran, fast only as Elves can run, swift as deer, up the hill. "Nuralim, Legolas. Come!"  
  
Just as they came to their horses Hasufel and Nimrodel, they ran headlong into Aragorn. "Well, what have YOU been up to? Mischevious Princes, I have never heard of such."  
  
Golondrien smiled widely, Legolas blushed. Coming up the path behind them, refreshed but fuming, I laughed in my mind as the ruby crept into the apples of his cheeks. Erwenia looked about the same, angered but laughing.  
  
Golondrien winked as Aragorn turned his back. Elven hearing has its advantages, though. We heard the Princes say, "Tonight, any woods we find, meet us and you will know where. Listen to the calling of your blood."  
  
We mounted, then started at a gallop to Emyn Muil. Our horses would have to find the way home. Nuralim, Arod, Hasufel. Nuralim, Sassafras, Stormcrow. Nuralim, Nimrodel. "Farewell, Mearas of Rohan, if we should need you, we will call."  
  
They trotted away, leaving us to run. I loved this. Running made my blood sing and pulse through my veins. Soft and quick as shadows we were, even Gimli (to a point). I ran like the creatures of the wood, smoothly, gracefully, like flying.  
  
We came to a halt at a rocky outcrop, and were bade to start climbing, and climb we did. Light footed at first, then our pace slowed. We climbed till sunset until we came to a glade of pine and moss where we took up camp for the night.  
  
As we knew, we waited for Aragorn and Gimli to slumber, Elven song would rise above the trees. It began, two silver voices on the night air. Into the west The sea birds cry And the ships have come to carry you home Can you hear The song above the trees For the ships have come To carry you home.  
  
Our blood flowed anew, made of song, pulsing through our veins in chorus, each drop adding to the longing in our hearts. We ran like wild things, nesparas flying, to the elm where the two brothers sat. They beckoned to us and we crept up softly.  
  
"Some say love is blind, but nay, fair ladies, indeed it is all-seeing. For with the foresight, I now know the four of us, blood and blood, star and moon, have a special bond. Golondrien Sun and Erwenia Moon. Iriniel Star and Legolas Sky. You see, the Elves say it is bad luck to reveal your secret name for anything but true love, and this is it," they finished.  
  
"Let us confer for a moment," the Princes said. We nodded and backed into the trees. But unbeknownst to us and them, to red shadows had crept up behind them, "Come ladies," they said. There was something strange afoot, but I ignored it. Bad mistake.  
  
They bade us come and swim with them. We agreed, but keeping nesparas on this time. They splashed us. We laughed. I got out and laid on the bank, Legolas beside me, and soon he pinned me again. "Come now, not this again."  
  
His robe had fallen open at the chest and I saw sloping shoulders, muscled chest and.... What was that scar? The crest of Sauron!  
  
I gasped and touched his stomach where it was. "What is that?" He said nothing, just smiled. His eyes turned yellow. He smiled more widely. I struggled. He straddled my stomach and pinned my arms above my head. I screamed but no sound came out. "Servants of the Dark Lord! Shapeshifters!"  
  
He slapped me and reached for the chain around my neck. I kicked and screamed, but the force of his body held me down. He unclasped the chain and put it in his hands.  
  
"The Dark Lord will be pleased. Without the Star and Moon, all will fall into shadow." Erwenia lay floating in the water, jewel gone, gashes swirling scarlet into the clear water.  
  
And the two red Shadows possessing the Princes burst forth from them with the Moon and Star clutched in their hands. They floated upward into the night sky. Golondrien and Legolas lay unbreathing, lips blue, eyes closed. I fainted and cried as I lay there.  
  
As the King rises, he follows the shapeshifters. Lives may depend on it. "What say you, scum? Where do you find the jewels?" "She Elves," they hissed. "Elven Princes we possessed, a-running in the woods, we left them for dead. Moon and Star will die without them. This is what we want." "That is not what you shall have!" cried Aragorn. "So say I, heir to the throne of Gondor, embrace the return of the King!"  
  
And it seemed Isildur himself came down and helped him to fight. Together the smote the Shadows, taking the jewels. "Have peace, Isildur. Live in me again."  
  
Aragorn knew he must go quickly or the Elves would never make it. Indeed, we lay growing cold and lifeless under the waning moon, breathing shallow and fast, whimpering and fighting for air.  
  
......meanwhile..... in Gondor, Gandalf knows of the plight of Sun and Moon, Star and Sky. 


End file.
